The development of synthetic strategies for the formation of hemicarcerand capsules and the study of their conformational and binding properties is the focus of this work. Hemicarcerand capsules are container molecules that are proposed to undergo major temperature dependent conformational changes. Guest delivery to the bulk medium is expected during the conformational switch between fully unclosed capsule and fully opened molecule. The effects of solvents or templates as guests during the cavity-forming steps will be explored in the development of procedures to synthesize these hemicarcerand capsules in high yield. Evidence for control of the conformational switch temperatures of hemicarcerand capsules due to structural features will be sought through dynamic NMR studies. The kinetics of guest delivery and exchange in hemicarcerand capsules will be investigated with guest competition experiments.